The inventive concepts relate to a memory card, and more particularly, to a memory card that is operable at a high speed.
Because a memory card can easily store a large amount of data and because memory cards are easy to carry, memory cards are widely used in mobile phones and laptop computers. Memory cards may vary from each other in size according to necessity. Because the industry is demanding more compact, higher-speed, and higher-capacity memory cards, memory cards having smaller sizes, higher storage speeds, and greater storage capacities are continuously being developed and released. Meanwhile, as the requirements for memory cards used in electronic devices are increased, methods for providing memory cards having these increased requirements are being evaluated.